115th impact
by Spartan036
Summary: Follows from Maxis's path from Mined games, Dempsey finds himself living in peace in Agartha suddenly Maxis take control of the zombies and his soul is taken to the body of Shinji Ikari. Meanwhile, the green run crew, the mobsters and the WILLE personnel consisting of Misato, Ritsuko, Maya and Hyuga try to gain the upperhand at survival when Maxis stages a grief match.
1. Hail to the new chief of the undead

Agartha so far is sort of a hell hole for Tank Dempsey but after they depopulated the ancient undead civilization with Nikolai and Takeo along with Samantha, it kind of becomes a paradise. Samantha suggested it because after what happened to Earth and the little fight they had against the CIA/CDC/Delta force operators who were sent to kill them due to the fact they just nuked Earth and messed up most of civilization. After the battle, they decided to borrow some makeshift turbine from another group of survivors in Pakistan, who were kind enough to give it them although it did smell like cheese, it was useful enough to overload the Gersch device and teleport him and the others here, too bad the other survivors couldn't come, said they had something to do.

Dempsey smiled warmly about that group, the nerd was like a son to him along with that farm girl but the hobo and conspiracy nut annoyed the hell out of him. He wasn't surprised that Nikolai got along well with the hobo. Well whatever those guys were doing, Dempsey hoped that they complete their objective and some day get their own "big let down device" and visit them here. The American finishes his juggernog and places it on the table in the porch, he passes through billion year old buildings and looks at the view of Agartha, the city is beautiful from this distance with the structures looking almost extraterrestrial in nature covered in grass, something off that mountains of madness book he read before he entered the asylum with his fellow men. The only population in Agartha is only Him, Takeo, Nikolai and Samantha, its pretty easy to get lost in a city like this so the group decided to meet up in the citadel at 4:00 for a head count so they won't get lost. The first time they entered in this city, he couldn't believe it, the zombies yes but alien zombies!?

Dempsey shivered at the thought when they saw their glowing green infected eyes and tried to hypnotize one of the group to fight one another. Another thing they fought here was the cannibal populace: the flesh, they ate zombie flesh and became psycho's themselves. The battle against these guys was difficult but due to the group being experienced fighters (And super soldiers) they managed to overcome the forces in ease.

He checks his watch to see that it is 4:00, its time for the head count. He makes his way down the steps and passes by alleys and numerous old shops from Argathan's, the city looks so vibrant and breathtaking after they turned on the power switch. He walks to the city square where the citadel is, the American passes by the pile of rotting zombie corpses. Dempsey walks in the center of the two building's, he stand in front of the citadel.

The American opens the door to see Takeo greeting him holding some Agarthan cow meat and Nikolai observing the view while drunk on some Argthan vodka, that stuff strong as hell. He then see's Samantha in a body of a dead female survivor that almost looks like her but older.

"Okay, Takeo!"

"Here!"

"Nikolai?"

"Drunk and present! Blahhh!" he throws ups.

"Firthy Russian." Takeo disgustedly winces.

"Okay and Sam."

"Here Mr Dempsey!" she responds in a sweet yet demonic voice.

"Hey guys, you what day is is today?"

The three look at Dempsey in question.

"Its the anniversary where we discovered this place!"

"I agree with you American! Unlike Shangri-la, this place truely is paradise. Speaking of Shangri-la, remember when Takeo kept drinking the water from the water fall so he could live forever? Ha!"

"I thought it was the rear Shangri-Ra, the stories say if you stay there, you could rive for eternity! And honor is eternal!" Takeo responds.

Dempsey grabs the Argathan cow meat and roasts it with a flamethrower he stole from the flesh.

"Mmm-Mmm!"

He gets some Argathan wine for Nikolai and Takeo, strangley enough, it appears that when people enter Agartha, they stop aging. So they'll be here for a long time and even when they get out of here, they would still be in their usual age.

"To us!" cheered Dempsey

Meanwhile Dempsey gives Samantha some Argathan apple juice and a side of Argarthan Chicken wings.

The group responds by clanging their glasses together.

Suddenly the sky goes red and a huge quake occurs.

"What the fuck?"

A demonic laughter fills the air.

"_The process has begun! Now I control the aether energy! I can, at last, reach Agartha!_" boomed the voice.

"Daddy?" questioned Samantha.

"Samantha my dearest child, I ended the world for you!"

"Wait, you did what!?" panicked Nikolai

"Didn't you hear Russian? I'm in control of ze zombies! I'm in control of every survivors fate! Regretfully, I had to kill ze group you met."

Dempsey is shocked, all this time he thought Maxis was the good guy all a along but now, he hates him more than Richtofen. More voices enter the scene.

"Ah, you fools, why did you listen to him!?" Richtofen winces.

"Hey, your the guy controlling the zombies so...Yeah." responded Misty's voice.

"I thought I killed you all!? Including Leroy!?" Maxis replies.

"You thought, Richtofen lead us out of resolution 1295 using a heavy amount of explosives and weaponized element 115!" explained Marlton.

"Your going to pay for what you done to Leroy! He sacrificed his life for us to get out!" Samuel's voice growled.

"Russman is hungry for blood now!"

"Hmm...Vell, I have a lot of plans for all of you along with WILLE and the mobsters. **GRIEF** is inevitable."

Dempsey raises his eyebrow.

"WILLE? Isn't that German for will?"

"Mobsters?" questions Takeo.

"I'll kill you Maxis! I'll kill you!"

"Since Edvard wishes to be in the physical world, I should do the same for you Dempsey! This time, in another world along with Richtofen!"

A portal opens up and it begins to suck him in. Dempsey feels like he's getting seperated from his body. The portal sucks him in.

"And you! Vell...Tokyo-3 you go!"

The green run group screams are heard as they are getting sucked out by the portal. More screams are heard.

"What the fuck!? Dammit, We were so close to getting out!" yelled another voice which sounds like her has an mobster accent except more deeper and older.

"Well, at least this beats Arlignton's plan!" responded another voice with the same accent but moderately high pitched and sounded like he smokes a lot.

The voices stop and Nikolai goes to Dempsey's body and checks for vitals.

"He's alive but...He's not here anymore."

"All according to plan, soon this universe von't be ze only van with zombies!"

* * *

Shinji feels like something is entering his body but he didn't care at all, he deserves to die like this for causing fourth impact. His vision goes to black.

Meanwhile outside Asuka see's Shinji's entry plug she taps the entry plug.

"Dammit Maxis, I'll put a 45. nato round in his head when I get back to Griffen station!" growled Dempsey in his new found body which is Shinji, near him he feels a handle: its a gun. Must've teleported with him so Maxis could give him a head start for survival.

The hatch opens to reveal Asuka breathing heavily on him.

Dempsey/Shinji points the 45. at her and start shooting but Asuka dodges the shot.

_"Don't hurt her..._" said the voice from his head.

"Must've been the former owner, poor kid."

He gets up from the hatch and looks down on Asuka, giving her a both confused and angry stare. He unloads the 45. and throws it at Asuka. Dempsey/Shinji jumps off the hatch.

The landscape around him is covered in red residue. He turns to Asuka with eyes glowing green at her.

"Yo, kid, where are we?" he asks in his usual voice.

"You don't remember brat? Tch...Idiot" she responds coldly as if this is some type of prank.

"Look kid, I need to know where I am and who is this."

She squince her eyes at him.

"Your name is Shinji Ikari and this is Tokyo-3, this is the damage you caused."

"Well...Did you come here to kill me or to asks me something?"

"I'm here to take you somewhere...Do you even know who you are?"

"Okay, I have no clue about this Ikari kid but my name is James Dempsey, US marines."

_"This brat must've lost it and developed mulitiple personality disorder. Still, people with that don't have glowing green eyes and a deep voice." _She thinks.

"Okay, I don't know if the owner knows you but I could tell you think I'm crazy."

In the distance is Rei approaching them. She stops.

"Annd I don't know if the owner knows you too. Can you please stop staring at me like that?"

Rei just stares.

"Lets just go."

Asuka, Dempsey/Shinji and Rei start to walk.

Rei glares at both of them with her eyes glowing blue. She stops glaring and her face changes to a sweet smile. This atmosphere is confusing and depressing, so a song is needed.

"But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"

She starts singing joyfully, Oh God it sounds Richtofen except female but better voice.

"Shut up!" yelled Asuka.

"Thanks." Dempsey/Shinji said.

"Your welcome."

Rei sighed, she grinned, a foreshadowing for Dempsey.

_In this solemn field of silence_

_I can barely feel the pain._

_Blind and deaf to all the violence_

_And I've always felt this way._

Her voice sounds haunting now which bothers Asuka and Dempsey/Shinji.

_On the wind a smell of misery._

_Fear and death perfume the air._

_It begins again in mystery_

_And I always end up there_

Asuka tries to ignore her signing but her voice is both beautiful yet haunting.

_Always unsuspecting._

_So easy to lure them away from..._

_All the angels within._

Dempsey/Shinji feels like these lyrics mean something. Dempsey remembers what Maxis said about Richtofen in the physical world.

_I am running, from something I'm becoming._

_Unstoppable,_

_And I'm coming from the something that I'm running from_

_Becoming one..._

_Always Running_

_Like something might be coming._

_To follow me_

_And I'm running from the something that I'm coming from_

_Becoming one..._

The group sets up camp for the night but Dempsey/Shinji feels like something followed them here. He can't shake the feeling.


	2. Memories will lead us back

After Dempsey/Shinji, Rei and Asuka set up camp, Asuka goes off to find some food while Dmepsey/Shinji do the same thing, except this time they separate. Dempsey/Shinji traverse the ruined city of Tokyo-3, this place gives him the creeps especially those giant red beings lying dead on the buildings, the fissure that has teeth and the weird floating diamond-like platform suspended by a large pole. He feels like this is some sort of dream you eat some weird food but this takes the cake. Dempsey/Shinji slams a round inside the .45 just in case of those giant dead beings might come back to life or something else equivalent to a zombie might come at them.

_"Who are you?" _asks the voice.

"Huh? Names Dempsey kid, and you must be Shinji Ikari." replied Dempsey, he should talk talk aloud at the moment, it will cause a scene.

Dempsey wondered how can a kid like him would cause something like this? Seriously.

_"I wanted to save her..."_

Dempsey forgot that Shinji could hear him inside his head. So, he has to talk to him mentally.

_"Save who?" asks Dempsey._

_"Ayanami...I just wanted to save her" Shinji replied. _

Dempsey/Shinji stops and begins to see things...A giant being with halo's and wings pulling out a figure thats shaped like a woman except its red. A giant hole opens up in the sky and a blinding light appears.

_"What happened to her?" mentally asks Dempsey._

_"I don't know...I tired to reverse the damage I done but...I didn't" _

The American felt sorry for the kid, he's not surprised this girl with one-eye hates him. Dempsey feels like he's fading away almost like disappearing. Next thing you know he's in the kids head now.

Shinji has control over his body again but Dempsey still remains.

_"Okay kid, try to find something in that apartment over there." _  
Shinji nods and walks over to his former apartment, the walls over the area is infested with graffiti and mocking words about him. He journeys his way to his room number. He grips the gun tight and takes a deep breath. He opens the door.

The room is now ruined, S2 residue is everywhere, tables have been flipped over and the windows are shattered. Shinji wanders in the room where he once slept in, he remembered when Asuka slept next to him there. In the distance he hears a song: I don't want to set the world on fire.

He closes his eyes and tries to sing along.

"I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
In my heart I have but one desire  
And that one is you no other will do"

He doesn't know if he should cry or what. The world hates him now for what he did, he had one chance at redemption but he blew it. If only he didn't pull those spears. Dempsey felt Shinji's sadness, forced to fight in a war he doesn't want to be in, he wishes he would kill the kids asshole of a father along with that bitch who treated him like a son at first then a prisoner and when her found someone that cares for him, that someone died.

_"Hey Shinji, take your time okay?" advises the American._

Shinji notices two guns leaning on the wall, a MTS-255 shotgun and a ARX-160 covered in S2 residue like the other objects in the room.

_"Okay Shinji, I'll clean those." _

Dempsey takes one of the guns and begins to dismantle them and clean their parts from inside-out.

"Hey kid, are you watching?"

"_Yes." Shinji responds._

"Cause chicks dig guys that know their weapons! And could cook."

Shinji chuckles a little, it reminded him of the advice Kaji gave him. After he was done repairing the guns, Dempsey lets Shinji call shotgun on his body again. He finds a backpack and holsters both the weapons, he see's Asuka waiting for him in the entrance of the room.

Shinji into her harsh eyes and looked away from her as he puts own the bag and gives him the guns.

"Your thinking I'll just use these to betray you right?" He pulls out the ARX-160 and the MTS-255 then tries to give them to her.

She takes the assault rifle only.

"You keep the shotgun, I don't need to protect you now." she huffs.

Shinji gripped the Russian shotgun tightly in anger, he grabbed the container and pulled out a doll and threw it at the back of her head. Asuka stops and turns, her eyes are full of fury but she notices that the doll was hers.

She picks it up and places it in her bag.

"Thank you...And can someone please turn off the that music?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You stay away from my sister you freak!" warned Kodama Horaki pointing an FN FAl at Rei. Near Rei is an injured Nozomi Horaki, Rei is carrying a magnum python.

"Rei stop, this isn't you!" cried Hikari.

The Horaki sisters lived through third impact and made a shack of whats left of Shunjuku. They lived a peaceful life until Rei came.

"Give me back that turbine then!" she growled, this time her voice seems to have a slight German accent.

"The mannequin thing!?"

"Yes, I was making a turbine!" she cocks the revolver.

"Okay..." Hikari gives the incomplete turbine to Rei.

"Vhy thank you!"

"And as a reward..."

She approaches the injured Nozomi and pulls out a med kit. Rei quickly patches up the wound and gets rid of the bullet then gives the confused young girl a kiss on the forehead.

She leaves the premises humming some tune.

* * *

"And I was like oh nien you didn't!?" Asuka talked joyfully to Shinji, along the way to the camp site, the two started chatting and Asuka started telling funny stories about Mari and her for the past few years. Its almost as if she's back to the normal Asuka.

"Yeah, and that when I found out the person I was making out with was Maya, we swore to never talk about it." she wipes off a tear from her eye.

They are getting near the campsite.

"You know, I can't believe we started becoming friends after what I did."

Shinji smiles warmly. The two stop and notice the campsite's spire is now modified with something, on the beams are two makeshift electric turbines made from mannequins, generators and electric fans

"What the hell? What are these?"

"Hey don't touch those!" yelled the voice causing the two pilots to turn to see Rei holding the third turbine and wielding a magnum.

"Those are the turbines to power the spire so we could power the generator and live for the night" warned Rei as she puts down the third turbine.

For some reason, Rei creeps Dempsey out, something wasn't right with her. He controls the body again and Shinji's eyes again.

"Okay blue jay, just smile all ready! Makes you not human."

Rei still has a blank state.

Dempsey/Shinji presses his hand on her face causing Asuka to panic and blush heavily. He tries to make Rei smile which are just failed attempts.

* * *

After the event and Shinji making marshmellows, the two go to bed while Rei stands out guard wielding the magnum sitting on the ground. She then grabs her bag and pulls out a hacking device.

Her eyes begin to glow blue.

"You haven't seen ze last of me Maxis..." Rei growls and grips the gun tightly.

* * *

The three pilots wake up to see the wunder descending upon them. Misato and Ritsuko come out of the hatch.

"Oh no..." winced Shinji.

Dempsey knew about Misato, she looks hot yes but she put a bomb on Shinji's neck.

"Specimen BM-03, come with us."

Dempsey switches places with Shinji and his eyes glowed green with anger. When they got into the flying battleship, he received a glaring from the crew in which he returns one at them causing one of them to soil themselves. Someone tries to put a a choker and a handcuff on Dempsey/Shinji, he loads the shotgun and points it at the person.

"Put that on me, I'll rip open a new for you!" Dempsey warned. The person is revealed to Sakura Suzuhara, she stutters in fear as she holds on to the choker.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry." Shinji apologizes as he switches places again.

"That's okay Shinji."

Sakura puts on the choker on Dempsey/Shinji. Dempsey hated the crew of the wunder, they do nothing but glare at him.

"Sure, glare at the guy with a shotgun!" he spins the shotguns cylinder magazine.

"Expect some trouble if you keep it up!" Dempsey growls as Shinji's eyes glow green again.

"Put your weapon down BM-03, we mean no harm." Misato harshly inclined.

"Harm!? There's a fucking bomb on my neck! That's enough harm!" Dempsey yelled as Shinji's voice turns into his.

Misato knew Shinji doesn't yell, this is a different Shinji.


	3. I smell 115 in the air

Dempsey/Shinji lied down on his bed, so far the crew only bad mouthed him to the point of breaking one of their noses. Even after that, they still treat him like he's a pussy. If only he had his shotgun, that Maya Ibuki bitch always tells him that this is your punishment for the humanity, whatever she means. Now they have to replace the safety glass because it cracked after the last confrontation when Dempsey/Shinji instigated her to stop talking trash and stand up also her calling her a troll in the ladder.

_"You shouldn't have done that, she's was always nice to me"_

"Was nice, she's now an uber bitch and troll hiding behind safety glass while talking trash to us. I swear to God if I had my shotgun I would've blown off her head, she's like Maria hill from Marvel except she doesn't learn from her mistakes."

_"You could at least say your sorry, I don't think she even knows about us." _

Dempsey sighs. He ponders on the thought that Richtofen followed him here after all, Maxis did say something about granting the doctors wish about being in the physical world. He also wondered on why did Maxis send him here? Was it because he wanted him to be seperated from his daughter? Or was it to spread the zombie plague in another universe using someone from his universe in another persons body in this universe? The thoughts of the other group of survivors went though his head, are they alive? What did Maxis by Tokyo-3? What did he mean by mobsters? He noticed the insignia on the wall, it read "WILLE". Does Maxis have plans for this organization in any means? Misato enters the room along with Ritsuko and Asuka.

"Hey, can't you give some time to move about the ship? Seriously, I did nothing to the crew." Misato turns to Dempsey/Shinji whose eyes are still glowing green.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?"

"You broke one of their noses and threatened to cassarate them."

"Hey, since your the CO, your suppose to control your crew and it looks like your doing a really bad job at it."

Misato grits her teeth in anger, she's close to pulling the detonator on the choker.

"Either that you want me to get angry to the point I might as well kill one of you guys or start another impact which I have no idea how to do that."

_"Dempsey, that's enough. Your ticking her off."_

"Hey, they deserve every insult they get for what they did to you!"

Shinji saw Dempsey's memories, it felt like it was something off a sci-fi horror movie. Zombies, supernatural creatures, space monkeys and even going to the moon along with weapons that's beyond anyone's imagination.

"I wish to speak to Shinji Ikari." advised Ritsuko.

"Well, I had a good run. So how'd you find out?"

"Were getting secondary brain-wave and another pulse inside the brain."

"Okay, Shinji your calling shotgun!"

Shinji switches bodies and his eyes turn back to their usual color.

"Yes Doctor Akagi?"

"How long had did you have him inside your head?"

"Um, after I got out of the entry plug."

"Did you see his memories? Anything?"

"Yeah, but you'll think I'm crazy if told all of you what they were."

"That's alright Shinji, were going to use other methods."

"What?"

Suddenly Shinji felt drowsy and noticed that syringe is on his neck, behind his Sakura with an apolegetic face.

* * *

"So what does this do?"

"We'll be seeing this other persons memories using mental visual screening, its all on first person."

The screen flashes to WW1, it appears the person is riding on a tank and firing a machine gun at unknown hostiles. The crew of the wunder observed the surroundings, soldiers were impaled on to spike barricades and dead bodies littered the place, they're all mangled as if an animal ripped them apart. The person looks on front to see a soldier missing both its legs crawling away from the tank.

"How can anyone live from that?"

Just then a figure jumps on the tank. It looked like a soldier but its body is already decomposed and flesh ripped apart.

"Is that a-"

"Its a zombie, definitely a zombie." continued Mari. The undead creature tries to grab on to the person but he kicks it away, the person looks at his surroundings to see the trenches have been overunned by the undead.

"Feels like were watching an action-horror movie." commented Sumire Nagara, the crewmen nodded their heads in agreement. The person jumps down and shoots his machine gun again, he turns to see another zombie running towards him but he guns it down. Another head towards him and he grabs its head and slams it in a pipe. A zombie approaches him but he dodges the attack and stabs the poor undead creatures back. Two zombies approach him, the person slices its throat then stabs the other zombie in the face and pulls out his revolver shooting the other zombie. The person then keeps on shooting a whole horde.

"Yeah, kill their asses!" cheered the soldier whose nose got broken by Dempsey/Shinji . After an unnatural amount of unadulterated violence, the person slides down to another trench, he looks to the side and see's a man wearing an aviator uniform and pointing a shotgun at him, the person points his revolver at him. Next another man enters the scene, he looks Japanese and wields a C96 Mauser and points it him. The person turns again this time to the front to see a man raising his hands over a dead body. As more undead approach the soldiers, they aim their weapons at them only to discover that a light is shining over them, they look up to see a giant mech towering over them, the three dodge from it right before it crushes them with its foot.

"Why is there a dieselpunk robot in WW1? I never knew about that in history class."

"This person in Shinji's body is from another dimension, I'm quite sure in this they mastered robotics in the early years."

"Yeah, zombies and robots, whats next robot zombies?"

The next clip shows the group shooting at a zombie encased in a giant mechanical suit, the zombie grabs the Japanese while the man who was surrendering fired his MG-08 machine gun at its helmet causing some cracks on it.

"Weellll, that escalated quickly."

Shinji/Dempsey began to wake up. He began muttering names like Takeo, Nikolai, Sarah and Richtofen causing Rei to back away slowly and running to the halls.

"What the hell!? Why are you looking at my memories! Fuck!" Dempsey began to panic as he gets free from the bed. He grabs a scalple and slashes another WILLE personnel in the arm and points it at another personnel's neck, he steals the magnum from his holster and aims it at the other personnel who's clutching his wounded arm.

"Stop!" blared Misato who aimed the dentonator at Dempsey/Shinji, he turns to see Rei aiming a magnum python she wielded before.

"Didn't a soldier confiscate that?"

"Vell-I mean well, WILLE that I have enough responsibility to get it back." she smiled as she aimed the gun at him. Her tone sounds more high-pitched and more crazed.

"Wait a minute..." Dempsey remembered what Maxis said.

"Richtofen!" he levels his pistol and it fires at Rei/Richtofen, the possessed clone dodges the shot.

"I sot you knew already! Stupid Dempsey!" Rei/Richtofen mocked as she returned fire from cover. Dempsey come closer to the cover and punches Rei/Richtofen in the face, she responds to a head butt and a German suplex , the possessed Japanese trips Rei/Richtofen causing him to trip on the ground. Shinji/Dempsey pins her down.

"Okay, you evil bitch, this is for what happened at Griffen station!" Shinji/Dempsey is about level his gun but a group of soldiers pin him down. Rei gets up and pulls out her magnum only for Maya to restrain her and beat her with a prod causing the clone to fire her gun but misses.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, zat tickles!"

* * *

Shinji awoke on his bed with velcro restrains on his wrists. He turns to see a soldier jump in fear and drop his gun in the process.

"What happened?"

"Uh, you got into a fight with Rei."

"What!? How did that happen!?"

"Um, I think its because she's possessed like you and stuff." the soldier backed away nervously.

"What? By who?"

_"Richtofen, he followed me here!" _

"Can you take off the retraints?"

"Uh..Um..."

"Okay, don't kill me!"

Dempsey/Shinji gets up to see Rei/Richtofen on a straight jacket wearing a mouth restraint on her.

"Oh hello zere filthy American!"

"Shut up Reitofen."

"Ve should get out of here you know~"

Dempsey/Shinji turns to her.

"And why should we?"

"Because, zat asshole Maxis might discover our hiding place and send ze zombies, you know von of ze crewman said he felt sick."

"Maybe because he's air sick, were on a flying battleship y'know."

Just then an alarm went off, Shinji/Dempsey hears gun shots and screams. Through the window he see's gas masked soldiers firing at unknown enemies while a ray of orange light strikes and more spawning sounds are heard. A soldier runs towards the door only to be mauled by a creature that resembles a gas zombie. Dempsey/Shinji picks up Reitofens magnum and runs outside to see WILLE crewman firing at a group of zombies while taking cover. He avoids the gunfire and runs towards a hallway. The boy walks down to the path, unlike most of the halls, there's no zombies just darkness. He then feels something grabbing him, he turns to see a zombie trying to bite him. Dempsey/Shinji pushes the undead monster away from him then blows off his head, Shinji felt sick about doing this, he threw zombie runs towards them but Dempsey/Shinji kicks it down and points his magnum at it.

* * *

Misato kills the zombie with executioner revolver splattering its brains everywhere. She looks on to the control room.

"How did they get in!?"

"Unknown Ma'm, we believe its a...Portal!"

"What do you mean a portal!?"

"Look at the security feed, there's a portal in the docking bay!"

Misato couldn't believe it, the undead littered the whole entire ship.

"Colonel, there breaking in!" yelled Maya as she fired her M1216 shotgun at a horde of zombies who are trying to break in the control room alongside Aoba who is wielding the same weapon.

Meanwhile Hyuga fires his SVU-AS at another horde while protecting Ritsuko who is running. Ritsuko turns and fires her shotgun at the zombies another runs towards her but she kicks it down and shoots it. She throws her shotgun away and switches to dual pistols, she fires more rounds to them scoring a headshot in the process. A zombie jumps off from one of the ledges knowing that the blonde scientist is out of ammo again. Ritsuko pulls out a revolver and blows its dick off. She notices that she killed an entire herd.

"I did this?" The scientist was astonished.

* * *

Asuka fires her assault rifle at a group of hellhounds, she croutches while firing. Another hellhound runs towards but she dodges it and stabs it in the head. She gets up while firing her gun at a group of zombies running towards her. The first time killing these abominations caused her to throw up but now she's getting used to this. She see's Mari push a zombie away from her and shoots it in the head another tries to get up but ends up in the same fate, she picks up an axe and throws it another zombie, the British pulls out a spas-12 and fires at another approaching zombie, against the wall is another zombie getting up but she shoots it in the head before it could get the jump at her. She picks up the axe and walks off to the next hallway with Asuka.

* * *

"What do we do?" asked the worried Hyuga, their running out of ammunition and will soon be defeated by the overwhelming forces of the undead.

"We need to tell crewman to abandon the wunder, its already lost."

Misato nods her head and picks up the mic.

"To all surviving crewman, get to the the heli-pad! That's an order!" She see's the security camera showing Sakura inside a helicopter while other crewman sit with her, a soldier gives covering fire but a zombie jumps on him. More helicopters leave the ship.

"Okay here the plan-"

Another portal opens up and sucks Misato, Ritsuko, Maya and Hyuga in.


	4. Grief and unlikley alliance

Misato woke up on her desk in Nerv. Something didn't feel right, she's still wearing her uniform and as memory serves she left Nerv years ago. On the ground unconscious is Maya, Ritsuko and Hyuga.

"Was it all a dream?" Misato wondered. Was the events of 3rd impact just a bad nightmare? No, they still had their WILLE uniforms. She approaches the knocked out Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko." she shakes her.

Ritsuko moves a little and mutters something. She opens her eyes to see Misato.

"What happened? Why are we back at Nerv?"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right.."

Maya and Hyuga wake up. The speaker blares and a voice is heard.

_"If you are wondering, your weapons are underneath ze desk"_

The four get up to retrieve their weapons, they are all tied in a rather large bow.

"Tch, cute." Maya growled as she retrieves her M1216 shotgun.

"I wonder who did this..." Hyuga questioned as he inserts another clip in his SVU-AS. He notices that his ammo has been refilled which was strange.

"Okay, now where's my weapons..." Ritsuko wondered, she notices dual five-seven pistols and an uzi, attached to the guns is a note reading "Too OP, sorry for the nerf".

"Great, I've been buffed." The scientist sighs in disappointment.

"Enough complaining, lets move out." Misato ordered as she loads her executioner revolver.

The four WILLE personnel get out of the office, Nerv looks different now, it looks more ruined and damaged. The number 115 is scribbled all over the MAGI system, next to the MAGI system is a splatter on the floor, the splatter is shaped like a human body. In front of the command center is Lilith's head on top of a pile of dead Eva looking beings.

"Maya check the systems."

Maya nods in response and holsters her shotgun over her shoulder, she checks the systems, the screen is written in reverse.

"Dammit, its hacked!" she grumbles.

She tries to override the hack. Its successful as the loading begins, as the bar reaches to 99%, a screaming face resembling Lilith appears on system. Maya jumps at the sight, the command screen fizzes and shows the same thing. The screaming is really powerful.

"Maya shut that off!" Ritsuko advised.

"Yes Ma'm!" she shuts off the system and the screens go black.

"What happened here?" asked Hyuga as he looked at the corpses hanged by hooks through their throats. It made Hyuga sick.

"I don't know...But it looks like some type of ritual." Ritsuko replied.

"Or a part of instrumentality." Misato observed. The human instrumentality project was to combine all souls and form a singular being, a sacrifice if you think. So far the project is really shady and it's true purpose is unknown at the minute.

The four hear gunshots in a distance, they turn to see a group of people firing at an unknown enemy. The first person an African-American and appears to be homeless, the second has a mustache and is wearing a green vest and khaky shorts, the third is man wearing a slightly torn-up shirt with a tie along with glasses and a beard, the final is a woman wearing a tied flannel red shirt and worker gloves on her hands, she also wears faded blue jeans with some tears on it along with some ammo pouches strapped on to it, she is brunette and wears her hair in a short pony-tail along with a hat.

The mustache man fired his M8A1 at four zombies while the African-American took down a running zombie with an old fashioned revolver, the nerd fired an unusual weapon that almost looks like a toy except it shoots glowing green balls, the woman has the same weapon but looks more like an actual ray gun and fires a three-burst shot.

"Lets not stand here, we gotta help!" ordered Misato, the rest of her crew ran towards the group with weapons firing at the horde of zombies. The entire horde was decimated due too much fire-power.

"Well, I guess your military then." noticed the woman who spoke in a rather farm girlish accent.

"Kind of, telling by my observations: their paramilitary and the woman in the red coat is their commanding officer." observed the nerd.

"Oh crap, I don't know anything and I didn't release information to no one!" panicked the mustache man.

"Oh shut up stupid Stu, if they were after us they would killed us first then the zombies." advised the African-American who is clearly angry he turns to Misato.

"You guys broken arrow or something?" he asks.

"Your observation skills are poor Russman, telling by their uniforms, their not part of broken arrow. Try reading their insignia, it reads WILLE, oh wait, you don't know how to read." the nerd hautingly observed.

"Hmph, show off" Russman growled.

The farm girl approaches Misato.

"Thanks for helping us, names Misty." she greeted Misato.

"Misato Katsuragi, pleasure to meet you."

"Japanese huh? I think I know some words."

"Um Misty, I don't konichi-wa is the only one you know, not judging your cultural intellegence by any means."

Misty grinned a little. After watching those anime shows on the bus.

"Oh really Marly?"

"Ahem" she looks at Misato.

"ので、 "エイリアン"は彼の脳のサンプルを取ることではないでしょう、彼が眠るとき口ひげとあそこにあの男はアルミホイルの帽子を身に着けている。(That man over there with the mustache wears a tinfoil hat when he sleeps so the "Aliens" wouldn't take samples of his brain.)" spoke Misty in perfect Japanese.

"Well...That escalated quickly" commented the nerd.

"Anyway...I would like you to introduce my group to you." Misty points to the nerd.

"That's Marlton."

Marlton adjusts his glasses.

"Greetings, I am the groups scientist and sort of like a medic." Misato knew him and Huyga would along. Maybe Ritsuko and Maya too.

"That's Russman"

The man smelled like garbage and looked a little too old to be fighting.

"And finally, stupidinger."

Samuel turns to Misty with a flash of anger.

"Its Stuhlinger!"

"Yeah, yeah, quit yer yappin"

"Well at least I was on the good guys, you let Maxis take over so this whole thing is you, Marlton and Russman's fault, nothing personal Russman!"

Misty opens her mouth and points at Stuhlinger but closes her mouth.

"Okay he has a point."

Suddenly more gun-fire is heard this time its in the bottom, the group looks down to see four men running from a rather large zombie covered in barb-wires and armor. All of them are wearing prison outfits from the 1930's.

"Ah shit, I don't know who to blame, Arlington or the fucking hole!" commented the black haired man.

"Well keep shootin boys, he'll be down!" ordered the short haired man.

"For the first time, I don't whats going on!" panicked the man wearing a blue Greek fisherman hat.

"Wait, I think I know how to take him down!" The man in the white shirt pulled out a flaming tomahawk. He threw it at the brute, hitting it successfully but no effect.

"Ah shit, that worked last time."

The zombie raises his giant club but Hyuga shoots it off. The zombie turns and roars at them.

"**ASSISTING SUSPECTS IS A SERIOUS OFFENSE!" **blared the zombie.

"Woah, they talk." awed Hyuga as he continues to fire his sniper rifle. The two groups fire their weapons at the gigantic zombie, he struggles from the shots and he pulls out two smoke grenades only for them to be shot off by Misato. The zombies falls on his knee's.

"**I HAD A WIFE...AND A SON!"** he roared as he falls to the ground dead.

"Okay, I feel like a complete dick..." commented Misty while still reloading her ray gun mark II.

"For the first time, I pity these creatures." Marlton assured.

Russman was silent.

"Poor guy." Samuel winced.

"Hey, thanks guys!" the man with black hair

"Hey you with the shotgun, can you take off your top!?" the man with the white shirt asked rudely. He is responded with a sniper round grazing his hair.

"Take that as a no Billy."

"Yeah, after all your the womanizer of this group Finn!" Billy replied.

"Hey Sal, can we trust those guys?" asked the man with the hat.

"Well they saved our asses so yeah. Sure you don't know anything about this Weasel?"

"I have no clue where are and whats with the huge TV and the decapitated giant head on a pile of dead red giants."

Misty looks at Lilith's head in front of her. It creeped her out, always smiling at them and blood coming from its eyes.

The men walk up to the command center, Billy stares at the large head in front of them.

"Hey Finn, tell me if its looking at me, I'll knock its lights out." Billy said.

"I think its dead." Sal commented.

"Guys, I swear this isn't a trick of the eye but I think I saw it move slightly."

"Maybe it'll come to life if we keep makin eye contact."

The men reached to the command center. Maya points her M1216 shotgun at them.

"Hey, whats the damage tomboy!?" Finn commented while putting away his Galil assault rifle. and raising his hands.

"Your uniform, these guys are criminals!" Maya growled.

"Okay, we mean no harm. Just passin by."

"Maya stand down." Misato ordered

Maya lowers her gun. The first man approaches her.

"Names Salvatore Deluca, that's Billy Handsome, Finn O'Leary, and Albert Arlington."

"Colonel Misato Katsuragi-"

Billy jumps at the sight.

" Holy shit, everyone stand straight, Colonel on deck!" Billy stands up straight and holsters his LSAT over his arm. He then salutes Misato. Billy couldn't believe a woman is in the military but due to his experiences in the Navy, he has to respect the officer.

"Billy, what do you think you doin? Your embaressin us!"

"I'm not, its proper protocol, she's military."

After introducing everyone, the three groups settle down with no idea what to do. Billy and Russman head towards the vending machines looking for some supplies while Finn talks to Maya on what year it is and Marlton, Risuko, and Weasel head towards the Eva holding pens along with Hyuga.

"Wow, that thing is organic?" Marlton asked in wonder while looking at unit 02.

"A bit creepy but cool." commented Weasel.

Meanwhile Misty, Misato, Sal, and Stuhlinger talk about whats going one and if there's any zombies. The screen begins to glow and speaker screech.

_"Hello my friends, I am Dr Ludvig Maxis and today is going to be the last day that all of you will get along. Because, today is a competion of survival and wits...Today is grief. The rules of grief are to deter your enemies progress of survival such as destroying the box or activating traps, your not to kill your enemy, it results in the enemy being stunned. Only group will survive. Maxis out"_

The screen shows a timer and its 50 seconds for the groups to regroup. In the holding pens, Weasel punches Marlton in the face causing him to fall to the ground, Hyuga shoots Weasel but the shots only slow him down. Meanwhile Billy steals any food he can find while Russman does the the same thing, both greet each other in good luck and run off. The green run, WILLE, and Alchatraz crew split up to their own individual areas of the facility.

The timer runs out and all doors are sealed. _"Round one_" the speaker said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Wunder. Shinji/Dempsey ran towards the bloody hallways of the ship, he stops and throws up. As they continue running, they spot a door and open it only to have Mari and Asuka point their guns at them. Dempsey/Shinji responds by aiming his magnum, he notices someone else has entered the scene, he turns causing Asuka and Mari to do the same. In front of the CCTV screen is Reitofen.

"Okay, I know zis is bad but how about zis, we team up to fight a common foe! Just like old times!"

"Are you serious Richtofen? I would rather die than work with you.." Shinji/Dempsey growled as he tightens his grip on the gun.

"But I know how to overthrow Maxis!"

He lowers his gun.

"Okay, how?"

"Ve need to get out of zis filthy ship first and travel to the Nerv headquarters! There ve should get the Rokubungi device and teleport us to our next destination."

Dempsey/Shinji sighed as he lowers his magnum.

"Okay, were working together."


End file.
